


Hug Induced Sleep

by TheSilverFrames



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light mention of nightmares, This is just endless fluff, but other than that it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverFrames/pseuds/TheSilverFrames
Summary: Remy has a bit of a special ability. In order to get the sides to sleep, all he had to do was hug them. He's made a bit of a routine out of this, walking around the Mindscape at night and putting the sides to sleep if they happened to be up late at night. Trying to get each of them to sleep is an interesting experience all on its own.





	Hug Induced Sleep

Remy had a routine. It was a routine that he didn’t always follow, but it was a routine nonetheless. Each night that he happened to be in the Mindscape he would scoop out the whole house, making absolutely sure that all the sides were in bed by a reasonable hour. Now, Remy Sanders was not the most responsible person in the Mindscape,  _ good heavens _ he was probably the least, but even he knew that the four needed optimal sleep in order to properly perform their tasks as Thomas’ sides. Sleep was not a side himself, he was more of a basic function, while the others represented Thomas’ personality traits. Even so, Remy was aware of his importance for what he represented, because without him, Thomas couldn’t sleep and without sleep, he couldn’t function. While Remy was not very good at keeping to his job and making sure Thomas slept well, he was getting better, but he couldn’t help it! He just loved to be social, and he loved to go out at night, but he was trying to better himself. So, when he was in the Mindscape, and not out in the other realms partying or taking walks, he made it a point to keep a close eye on the side’s sleep schedules in case he needed to _ ‘intervene.’ _

You see, Remy had a bit of a special ability. In order to get the sides to sleep, all he had to do was hug them. He only discovered that he could do this when Patton was having a rough day and Remy offered him a hug, but the second his arms were around the older side, he just straight up passed out and Sleep had to keep him from falling over. The other sides and him proceeded to freak out, before Logan managed to calm everyone down so he could try and rationalize the situation, which he ultimately gave up on. Remy eventually discovered that the cause of this ability was simply tied to his existence as Thomas’ sleep. Essentially, his hugs sent out very calming vibes, similar to soft music, that induced sleep. He had since gradually learned to control this ability, only really calling on it when he felt he needed to use it. But, ever since Remy discovered this power of his, he began putting it to good use. Whenever he noticed one of the sides having trouble sleeping, or actively avoiding it, he would waste no time in grabbing them and pulling them into his arms to assure that they get some rest.

That lead him to tonight, starting his nightly routine where he would survey the hallway and look for anyone that might be awake before deciding his course of action. Tonight, it appeared that Logan would have to be the first side that he would have to hug to sleep, evident by the dull light shining from under his dark blue door. Logan was one of the easiest sides to get to rest. He was often cooped up in his room at late hours in the night working on schedules and various video ideas for Thomas’. Most of the time he was less likely to try and escape Remy’s grasp, he would just try to worm his way out with his words, and that never actually worked. Sleep made his way to Logan’s door, he didn’t even knock, he didn’t need to, the sides had become just as accustomed to his routine as he had so him walking into their respective rooms without any sort of announcement was just viewed as normal, and just walked inside. As he suspected, Logan was sitting at his desk, hunched over a notebook with a pencil in hand as he scratched away at the paper. The textbook definition of a hard-working man.

Remy shut the door behind him wordlessly, Logan didn’t seem to take notice of him as he was too invested in his work, and waltzed his way over to the obviously tired side. “Overworkin’ yourself  _ again, _ LoLo?” Sleep smirked when Logan visibly jumped upon hearing his voice. He swirled his chair around to face Remy, and once he saw who had entered his room without his knowledge, he let out a relieved sigh and placed a hand to his chest. “Oh, it’s just you Remy. My apologies, I didn’t hear you come in.” The logical side explained, recovering quickly from his previous surprise and returning to his more formal and calm demeanor. Remy took a moment to take in Logan’s appearance. He was still in his normal attire, black polo shirt with his logo printed on the right side, blue striped tie wrapped neatly around his neck, sharp black pants, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, he was even still wearing his shoes. But Remy knew better than to let himself be persuaded by just appearances alone, no, that would be a large rookie mistake on his part.

He took direct notice of how tousled Logan’s usually well-kept hair was, probably a result of him running his hands through it in frustration several times over the night, and the barely noticeable bags beginning to form under his eyes. Yeah, he was clearly tired and in need of some rest. “Didn’t hear, or you were too busy to notice?” He questioned, putting his hands on his hips and giving Logan a challenging look. The logical side’s eyes widened, catching on to what Remy was hinting at and giving away what he was doing in his room in the first place. “Remy, I need to finish my work. Thomas is in need of ideas, and seeing as Roman is currently working on scripts, the task falls to me, so I cannot stop right now.” He tried to argue, earning himself a rather unamused look from Sleep, who pursed his lips and shook a finger at him in his usual sassy way. “Nu-uh, gurl we’ve talked about this. What’d I tell you last time I had to make you go to bed?” He inquired, and giving him a knowing look when Logan sheepishly avoided his gaze and played with his shirt nervously.

“Ngh, not to stay up late working because it’s not healthy for me, nor Thomas.” He mumbled, hanging his head as white hot shame clawed its way up his back. He hated being called out when he was wrong, he hated being wrong in general, it made him feel unintelligent and silly. But he managed to snap himself back, and his face turned serious. “I understand and appreciate your concern, Remy, but this matter cannot be put on hold.” He stated firmly, swirling his chair back around to face his desk again and grabbing his pencil to start working again. Remy, on the other hand, didn’t give up like he expected him to, if anything, he just made him much more persistent. He shook his head and huffed in annoyance. “You really think I’m gonna let go of this that easily? No, ma’am, you’re goin’ to bed, and I know just how to make you.” He strolled his way over to the logical side and stood behind him. Without warning, he reached out and wrapped his arms around the older side’s shoulders. He felt him tense up slightly under him, then he relaxed as the calming vibes hit him full force. “R-Remy…” He started, only to get cut off by the person in question. “Shh, Logan. Less talkin’, more sleepin’. You need to take a break, no one’s gonna think less of you if you do.”

“Remy, this is very important…” His voice trailed off, beginning to become subdued and more tired. Logan could feel himself slipping, the calming feeling enveloping his body, along with the Remy’s warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and his surprisingly soothing and soft voice was enough to lull even a stubborn person like himself to sleep. Remy hummed sweetly, tilting his head to look at the sleepy logical side over his dark shades. “I know it is, but being able to work at your best is a lot better than workin’ yourself into the ground, ain’t it?” He queried, sipping his hands down to Logan’s tie, gently undoing it and pulling it off the logical side’s neck, knowing full well that he wouldn’t want to sleep with it on. He placed it on Logan’s desk without a second thought, then did the same to his glasses, before returning his hands to their previous place as he felt the logical side’s body begin to go lax, head bobbing as he started to give up on his fight against sleep’s comforting grasp.

“I guess you’re right…” Logan muttered, finally permitting himself to succumb to the sweet, warm embrace of sleep. Remy smiled when he felt Logan’s breathing even out and saw his head hang.  _ “There we go.”  _ He whispered to himself, releasing his hold on the logical side and turning his chair around. He hooked an arm under his legs, the other held onto his back, and he carefully lifted him from his seat. Sleep carried the snoozing side over to his bed, pulled back the covers and gently placed him on said bed. He tugged the soft blankets over Logan’s body, and tucked him in all snuggly and tight. Remy observed Logan for a minute, smiling softly at the look on his face. Logan always looked so peaceful when he was asleep, it was a wonder why he didn’t sleep more as he had often commented on how good it felt to wake up after a nice long nights rest. Then again, he was stubborn and, even though he didn’t admit it, prideful, so it wasn’t that much of a surprise. Finally, Remy tore his gaze away from Logan and made his way over to the door. He glanced back at him for a moment, throwing out a; “Sleep tight, ya stubborn nerd.” before shutting the lights off and exiting the room.

“Um… Remy?” A voice called out the moment he was outside, grabbing Sleep’s attention immediately. He knew exactly who it was right off the bat, the tenderness in his tone gave him away. “Hey Patt, whatcha need?” He asked, turning to look over and confirm that the side calling him was indeed Patton. The eldest side was dressed in his pale blue pajamas, normally he wore his cat onesie to sleep, but tonight it looked like he wanted to shake things up, and glasses sitting on his nose. He was shuffling nervously, hands fidgeting with the bottom of his top. Remy did force him to say anything, he just patiently waited for Patton to tell him what he needed when he was ready. Eventually, he wordlessly lifted his arms and held them open, and that was all it took. Remy got the message instantly, and he smiled kindly at the moral side. “Heh, sure thing, Pops. C’mon, let’s head to your room, don’t want you to pass out in the hallway, you ain’t RoRo.” Patton’s face lit up at Remy’s agreement to his silent question, and he quickly nodded at his request. The two strolled their way down the hallway, well, Patton was practically skipping which made Remy chuckle, and right to Morality’s room.

Patton was the easiest side to get to sleep. The moral side didn’t have much trouble when it came to sleeping, the most problems he had was getting over excited and not being able to settle himself down so he could get some rest. Other times, Patton would be able to sleep just fine, but he just wanted the comfort of a hug before dozing off, and Remy was more than happy to provide that comfort. All Patton needed to do was open his arms to ask for a hug, and Remy would give him exactly what he needed. “Thank you so much, Kiddo. I’m sorry if I interrupted anything.” Patton apologised once they entered his room, smiling sheepishly at Sleep and rubbing his neck. Remy laughed lightly and shook his head, giving the older side a playful look as he took a seat on his bed. “Oh shush you, I wasn’t doin’ nuthin’, so it’s no prob.” Patton appeared to relax a bit after that, returning the playful look with a joyful smile and joining him on his bed. “Got any reason why you can’t sleep?” Sleep asked, motioning him to come closer to him, which he did.

The moral side shrugged. “Just a little restless I think, the new video’s got me excited so I think the anticipations keeping me awake.” He giggled a little, bouncing a bit in giddy excitement and grinning like a child on christmas day. Remy chuckled fondly at the older side’s actions. “Heh, that makes sense. You’ve always been the restless type, Pops.” Patton and Remy laughed for a few minutes, then Sleep then opened his arms and that made the moral side smile even wider. He wasted no time in crawling into his arms, sighing when Remy embraced him and the calming vibes enveloped him. It felt so nice. Sleep often made Patton fall asleep slower than he did the others, knowing that the moral side would like it better that way, and that he would want to warmth and care to last longer. Remy felt Morality slowly begin to relax as he leaned more heavily onto him. “Thank you, Remy…” He mumbled, eyes falling shut as he started slipping. “No prob, Patt. Now, hush and  _ sleep.” _ The moral side hummed tiredly, then finally, his head leaned to the side when he gave into sleep’s call.

Remy held him for a few more minutes, just taking his time to bask in the heartwarming scene. He loved doing this sometimes, just being able to help his friends fall asleep with no problems filled him with the kind of pride he didn’t really get from anything else. After a while, he carefully shifted him so he was lying down on his bed and tucked him in, chuckling when Patton snuggled down in the covers. “Night, Pops.” He then shut the lights off and left the room without another word. Now for his next course of action. His eyes landed on Roman’s room the second he entered the hallway. The lights were on and shining under the door, no surprise there, and the sound of soft footsteps came from inside. Oh boy, time to have some fun! Roman was a wild card when it came to getting sleep. Sometimes he would just go to sleep himself, not needing any sort of reminders, so Remy didn’t need to factor him into his routine, other times when he did need reminders, he would concede automatically, Remy wouldn’t even need to hug him, he’d just go to bed on his own, on other occasions however, Roman would essentially become a bratty child, stomping his feet, whining, arguing and doing anything he could just to avoid going to bed.

Remy pushed the door open, again without knocking, and walked inside. He was met with Roman, who like Patton was decked out in his pajamas, a white sleeveless top and fuzzy red bottoms, pacing back and forth, and talking aloud to himself. This wasn’t abnormal, instead of writing out lines for scripts and editing them whenever he saw fit, he would act out the lines he came up with and wrote down the ones he liked the most. It was one of his favorite ways to create scripts, and one of the most effective for him, so no one really said anything. If it worked, it worked. Remy closed and locked the door behind him, and leaned against the wall next to said door. Just like Logan, Roman didn’t hear Remy come in, because he was too busy reciting the lines. He allowed this to go on for a little bit, mostly because he found it all really amusing, before clearing his throat to get the creative side’s attention. Roman’s head snapped around to stare at Remy, he grinned when he saw him and laughed a tad at his own surprise.

“Oh! Greetings Remy! I was not expecting to see you this fine evening, to what do I owe the occasion?” Roman greeted Sleep in his usual dramatic flair, earning a laugh from him. “Oh, you owe me nuthin’ really. Just wanted to know what you’re doin’ up so late?” He asked, smirking a tad with Roman’s face paled when the realisation of just why he was here hit him. He bit his lip and frowned. “Well, I was just working on scripts for Thomas! We have big plans for the week! New video ideas, all sorts of simply wonderful things! So, I’m afraid that I absolutely cannot cease my work efforts right now!” He exclaimed, knowing exactly what Remy was going to say. He couldn’t risk stopping right now, he had so many ideas to write down and he still needed to proofread the scripts he was working on! But Remy was, of course, persistent as always, so he crossed his arms and frowned at him. “Just how long have you been workin’ on the scripts, Roman?” It was a simple question, but one that made Roman’s eyes avert from Remy’s and his hands clasp behind him guiltily.

“Five… hours.” He mumbled, and that was all Remy needed to know. He narrowed his eyes under his shades and pointed at the fanciful side’s large bed. “Sleep. Now.” He commanded, there was no room for debate here, Roman needed to sleep, and Remy wasn’t gonna leave until he was in that bed. But the creative side still tried to argue his side. “But I don’t wanna sleeeeeep!” He whined, glaring at Sleep like a child who had his toys taken away after some sort of disobedience and crossing his arms definitely. Remy stood his ground though, pushing himself away from the wall and keeping a serious face, something unusual for the typically relaxed and chill man. “I have scripts to write, mistakes to fix, I can’t risk stopping now!” Roman insisted, but he only got a raised eyebrow and an unamused expression in response. “I create my best work at night!” He tired, and finally, Remy spoke. “That’s an excuse and you know it. I’m sorry sweetie, but you ain’t gettin’ outta this. You  _ are  _ going to bed, and I will physically drag you there if I have to! Don’t test me, honey.”

Roman stared at him for a moment, then he sprinted in the direction of his door. “Oh no you do not!” Remy was quick to throw himself in front of the door, blocking him from getting out. He had learned from past experiences with Roman that he would put up a fight, and would try to escape. He’d done it before, Remy had to chase him through the hall and tackle him to the ground. Then he had to carry him all the way back to his room so he could put him to bed. That’s why he chose to stay close to the door, he was  _ not  _ going through that again. “Boi, you’re stayin’  _ right  _ here so you can get some sleep! Don’t even try gettin’ around me, the door’s locked and I won’t think twice about repeating what I did last time!” He snapped, placing his hands on his hips and standing firm. Roman tried to think over his options, but he didn’t have that many to begin with, and eventually, he gave up and stepped away from the door. Remy smiled in thanks, and waltzed over to the creative side’s bed and plopped down on the edge, becoming Roman to follow him.

Roman hesitated, biting his lip again, before whining. “Remyyy…” The man in question merely opened his arms and continued to gesture for Roman to come over to him. “C’mon, c’mere, like I said, you ain’t gettin’ outta this. Better get it over with instead-a draggin’ it out.” He was really laying it on thick, nailing it in that there was no avoiding it, and that Remy would stay as long as he was needed. It didn’t take real long until Roman sighed in frustration and decide to concede.  _ “Fine…”  _ He slowly trudged over to his bed, dragging his feet deliberately take longer to reach Sleep just to spite him and sat next to Remy, albeit not without a fuss. He crossed his arms over his chest and puffed his cheeks up in a very childish pout, pulling a snicker from Sleep. Remy snaked an arm around Roman’s side and smiled at him. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” The creative side huffed, face flushing a bit from embarrassment. “Shut up…” His words were less effective due to how soft and sleepy his voice became.

Remy made sure the calming vibes acted fast, he always did this with Roman because he didn’t want to give him the chance to back out, which he had tried on a few occasions. Soon enough, Roman had gone limp, a giveaway that he had passed out. Remy repeated the actions he had done with the previous two sides, laying him on his bed, tucking him in, throwing out a; “Night, Night, Prince Diva.”, turning off the lights and exciting the room. Three down,  _ one to go,  _ and last side was going to be the hardest to get.  _ Virgil. _ Virgil was the hardest side to get to sleep, and the reason why he was so adamant was very upsetting. The anxious side had extremely frequent nightmares. Remy didn’t know what these night terrors were about, he never felt it was his place to ask, and he only discovered that this was the cause of his fear of sleeping when Patton had approached him about it. Apparently, he had come to him a few times at night after having a few bad dreams and explained how he had been avoiding sleeping because of the nightmares.

Remy was shocked and quite worried when he found out, and since then he had increased his efforts to catch the anxious side and make him get some rest. He wanted to show him that he didn’t need to be scared of sleeping, but catching Virgil was next to impossible. Similar to Roman, he would run the second Remy tried to grab him and boy was he fast, then again he was Thomas’ fight or flight. Not matter how fast he ran, he could never catch up to the anxious side, most of the time he would manage to get up to his room and lock himself inside. Since Remy didn’t have the same abilities that the sides had, him not being a side and all, so he couldn’t sink down and up into his room. Tonight, he was going to try something different. He walked downstairs, sat on the couch and pulled out his cellphone. Like clockwork, the soft pitter-patter of footsteps sounded behind him, stopping just next to the couch and Remy felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Sleep saw Virgil standing with his arms stuffed in the pockets of his jacket, and a confused look on his face. There was silence for a few minutes, then Virgil finally spoke.

“What are you doing?” He asked cautiously. Remy didn’t look up from his phone, pretending to be too absorbed in whatever he was looking at. “Nuthin’, just lookin’ through Snapchat, probs gonna catch up on Voltron in a few. Wanna join me, Virge?” He replied, keeping his voice calm and even as to not seem suspicious. Virgil narrowed his eyes sceptically and didn’t move. “What are you plotting?” He asked, notably taking a small step towards the stairs, just in case he needed to bolt, better be safe than sorry. Remy just laughed, glancing up at Virgil with a smirk on his face. “What? Can’t a dude just chill and watch some toons? Nice to see how highly ya think-a me, V.” He joked, then returned to scrolling through his phone. The anxious side stayed in his spot for a minute, and eventually he slowly walked around to the front of the couch and sat down a little ways away from Remy, keeping his eyes locked on him the whole time. He sat like that for a while, just eyeing Remy, expecting him to pull some kind of trick or try to pounce him. But, gradually he became a little more calm, and sometime later he reached over and grabbed the TV remote, then switched on the TV and did some channel flipping before settling on watching  _ ‘Ghost Adventures.’ _

He was still visible on edge, noticeable by how tense his body was and Remy knew better then to try his luck just then, attempting to grab him while he was still wound up would only result in him managing to get away. So, he waited patiently, switching to Tumblr on his phone to pass the time. It took a good half-hour, but ultimately, Virgil had practically forgotten that Remy was even there, becoming too engrossed in his show. Ah-ha! His opportunity had opened! He kept a close eye on the anxious side, making sure he didn’t notice him when he switched his phone off and slipped it into his jacket pocket. Ever so slowly, he inched his way in Virgil’s direction, pausing every now and again as to not arouse any suspicion, and once he was close enough, he pounced and threw his arms around the darker side. Unsurprisingly, Virgil shrieked and began thrashing and flailing around in Remy’s hold. “No, no, no, no, no,  _ nooooo!! _ Lemme go, Remy!!” He shouted, kicking his legs and hissing irately at the named person.

Remy just shook his head, adjusting them a bit so he was lying down with Virgil on top of him in his arms and using his strength to keep him there. “Sorry honey, but this has been  _ long  _ overdue, you’re gettin’ sleep tonight, no matter what you say.” Virgil wasn’t having any of it, he continued trying to escape Sleep’s grasp. “I don’t wanna sleep!  _ Remy!!”  _ Remy could feel Virgil becoming more panicked and scared as he tried to push himself away, and it honestly broke his heart. This wouldn’t do. Remy certainly didn’t want Virgil to be frightened while he was coaxing him to sleep, that would only cause major problems. So, Sleep reached a hand up and gently stroked the back of his head.  _ “Shh,  _ Verge,  _ sleep. _ We’ll talk about the nightmares tomorrow after you get rest, I’ll make sure you don’t have any tonight, trust me.” He soothed, voice softening considerably. Virgil stared at him, worry and hesitation still clear on his face, yet Remy could see a little bit of trust in his eyes, and he flashed him a kind smile. Little by little, Sleep felt the anxious side’s tension release and he stopped fighting, instead, he let himself lay atop Remy, and hid his face away in his chest in flustered embarrassment.

Remy took great care in how quick his calming vibes worked on Virge, not too fast so that the anxious side ended up passing out without properly being calmed down, and not too slow that he became anxious about the build up to falling asleep, he went for a perfect in between. It took about three or so minutes, the gentle hand in his hair, combined with Remy’s comforting arms and the vibes made Virgil’s head clear and soon he found himself dozing off without a single worry in mind. Remy watched as his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open slightly. Sleep observed Virgil’s face for a few minutes. He hadn’t really noticed it before, mostly due to him rarely catching him at night, but Virgil was actually really cute while he slept. Similarly to Logan, he looked very peaceful and calm, but something about him looked… _ different.  _ Maybe it was because he had seen Logan look peaceful and calm many times before and not just when he was sleeping, like when he was reading, but Virgil… he rarely saw Virge in a calm or subdued state and actually seeing it was actually kinda sweet.

He decided in that moment that he wanted to see him like this more often. Looks like he’d have to double his efforts to make Virgil sleep, after he discussed his nightmares that was. As a few minutes passed, an idea struck him. He pulled out his phone and switched on Snapchat. He angled his phone above him, smirked at the camera and took a picture of the two of them, adding the caption;  _ ‘Finally got the anxious boi to sleep’ _ followed by the sleepy emoji and emoji with shades, then uploading it to his story. He also made it a point to take another one with his normal phone camera, just in case he didn’t get to see him like this again. He placed his phone back in his pocket and sighed. What a night. Now he was exhausted. Remy looked over at the clock below the TV and frowned. 1:42am. He glanced back at Virgil, then shrugged. It’d take too long to carry him upstairs, and that would more than likely wake him up, so… looks like he was sleeping here tonight, not that he was complaining, after all, he got to see more of that cute face. So, he shut off the TV, and removed his shades, placing them on the side table behind him, then made himself comfortable. “Sleep dreams, Virge.” He whispered, cuddling a bit closer to him, shutting his eyes and joining his friend in the realm of rest. As far as he knew, Virgil had no nightmares that night.


End file.
